Daddy Dearest
by stuckatschool
Summary: Charlie meets Sophie's Dad.


Just a cute oneshot :D

Disclaimer: I do not own " Letters to Juliet"

" What do you mean your not marrying Victor?" said the skeptic voice of Hector Hall.

Sophie sighed heavily. ' I should have just called. I could be in London, cuddling in a nice flat with Charlie. But no, I'm a good daughter. I wanted to tell him this in person.

" That's not all dad." Sophie said. She tried to look him in the eyes, but in the end settled for his cheek.

Ever since Claire's wedding, Sophie felt like life couldn't get any better. She had help a friend find the love of her life. She finally got to follow her passion and got an article published and the man she was in love with loved her back. Life was great.

Then her father called.

_**Flashback**_

_**Charlie and Sophie where having a picnic located on one of the many hills that surrounded Lorenzo's home.**_

_**Sophie laughed as Charlie looked up with a bit of cake on his lips.**_

_**" What?" he asked, confused. Sophie shook her head and leaned close to him**_

_**" You have something on your face. . . Let me help you with that." her warm breath tickled his face, before she softly kissed him. The young Brit brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He slowly dragged her down on the ground, placing fluttering kisses along her cheeks, jaw and throat.**_

_**" I thought you said there was nothing romantic about eating in the dirt" Sophie said in a fake British accent, mocking him.**_

_**Charlie rolled his eyes ,then smirked at her.**_

_**" I suppose it all depends on who your eating with. I meant, sure I could have lunch with a pretty Italian girl, speaking sweet nothing into her ears, but a talkative, bossy American is much more interesting."**_

_**Said American sniffed and attempted to get off him**_

_**" Well, as much as I LOVE to be interesting, you obviously have other plans with a pretty Italian." she huffed. Charlie laughed, then pulled her back down.**_

_**" Sorry Love. Momentarily forgot my manners. Why would I sit around with a boring girl who doesn't understand proper English, not that you do. . . " Sophie tried to roll off him, " Sorry again. But who wants that when I have my adorable, beautiful, smart, dedicated American to roll around the dirt with." he finished.**_

_**The blond raised an eyebrow at him.**_

_**" Well spoken. But what about whispering sweet nothings into my ear?" she asked.**_

_**Charlie bent down so his lips gently brushed her inner ear.**_

_**" Why talk when there are much more fascinating things we can do?"**_

_**Sophie smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, ready to kiss him, but was stopped by a high pitch ringing in her pocket.**_

_**" Ignore it" her boyfriend said, nibbling on her ear.**_

_**Ignoring him, she grabbed her cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. and letting out a brilliant smile.**_

_**" Dad!"**_

_**Charlie perked up. Sitting beside her, he listened as she talked.**_

_**" I've been great! Yeah. . . No I'm in Italy still. Yeah. Oh, uh no. not with Victor. Ha-ha um yeah he is dedicated to his restaurant .The wedding?"**_

_**At this Charlie perked up, and turned his head as if to say ' you haven't told him?'**_

_**" um, actually dad, I'll be home in 2 days. We can talk then. What? No, everything is fine. Great actually. Yeah. Mmhmm. Love you too Dad. Bye" and with a click the call ended.**_

_**The blond brought her knees to her chest and stared out into the distance.**_

_**" Soph? Darling, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.**_

_**" it's nothing. It's just that the break up with Victor was so sudden, and I didn't get a chance to tell anyone. And my dad. . . He really liked Victor. I'm not sure how he will take this."**_

_**Charlie was silent for a long time. Then he got up, lifting Sophie with him.**_

_**" It will be alright. We'll get through this together."**_

_**End Flashback  
><strong>_

"Well, sweetie, it's your life. If you didn't love him, then you shouldn't marry him. There is no marriage without love." Sophie thought she heard a crack in her father's voice, but wasn't sure.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's large frame.

A deep rumbling echoed in her father's chest and he embraced her back.

" I'm going to miss his cooking though. Oh well. Hey, what else did you want to tell me?" he asked, looking down at her.

Sophie detached herself from her father to go to the doorway.

Her father watched her with a questioning gaze.

" Honey? Where are you going?"

Sophie ducked into the hall, only to come back with a well dressed blond man.

" Daddy, this is Charles Wyman." she began

" Her boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hall" he said with his think accent. He stuck his hand out, which Hector just started at. Charlie awkwardly brought his hand back to his side, grasping Sophie's hand.

A pregnant pause took over them.

" Sweetie?" Hector finally said.

" Yes dad?" she replied.

" I understand that Italy is a romantic city and all, and that you weren't in love with Victor, so it's easy to get sweep away in the romance, but can I ask you something.

Sophie hesitantly nodded.

" You when to Italy, and bring back a British boy? Really?" he said.

Charlie wasn't sure if he was joking or not until Sophie laughed a loud, happy laugh which made Charlie join in.

" Call me Hector."

" Charlie"

Sophie watched as her father brought Charlie into a bone-crushing hug, silently giggling at the face Charlie made. She could almost hear him thinking " touchy Americans"

" So tell me Charlie. You would happen to be a famous English chef would you?" Mr. Hall asked.

Charlie smiled slightly.

" Unfortunately, I'm just a lawyer." he replied.

Mr. Hall stopped.

" Seriously?" he turned to Sophie.

" Not usually your type"

Sophie just smiled.

" Oh you would be surprised how similar we are"

Charlie chukled, while Mr. Hall stood confused. Sophie just shook her head and lead her father to the kitchen. She turned around to look at Charlie

" Coming Romeo?


End file.
